Unloving Kou
by kirrah05
Summary: Meeting second time around in Sankaku Park didn't go well as planned. Futaba keeps waiting, Kou tries to catch up. Can both of their love blossom into something special, even with people trying to hinder both of them? Even Futaba is on the verge of giving up on Kou, is it possible to unlove him? Takes place after the latest chapter of the manga.
1. Chapter 1: Storge

Unloving Kou

An Ao Haru Ride Fanfiction

By Kirrah05

Chapter One

Storge: Fondness of Familiarity

"_Meet me at_ _Sankaku park 7pm._"

"How can I be so selfish?" Yoshioka Futaba thought as she sighed looking up to see the starless sky. She just broke up with Kikuchi, who's been very kind to her, but she didn't seem to regret hurting him. Did she only use Kikuchi to patch up the wounds that Kou caused? Did she even reciprocate the feelings of Kikuchi back?

"I am such an idiot." She mumbled to herself as tears formed on her eyes. Her fist clenched as she brought it up near her heart. Why can't she forget Kou? Why can't she bear the thought of losing Kou? Droplets of fluid then rolled down from her eyes as her feet brought her to Sankaku Park. "There are many things I wanted to say to him, but it seems that every time I open my mouth, no words come out." She thought, as she kept walking looking down. Every time she sees the nape of his neck, his hair, his eyes… and especially his smile, she keeps falling for him, even how many times Kou would reject her, removing these feelings towards him would be impossible. Trying to cut off bonds with him would be totally useless. And even knowing these things, even with her undying love for Kou, she did allow Kikuchi to become her boyfriend… maybe as a replacement for Kou? So that she could forget Kou. Kou..Kou..Kou. It's all she could think about. "I'm really the worst person ever." She mumbled to herself as she sat down to the bench, resting her chin on her hands. Looking at her ticking watch indicates that it is 6:54pm. "_I'm scared_." Will Kou show up this time? Will he come and see me? What if he doesn't show up? What if he hates me now? Many questions are bombarding her mind now. She thought that if Kou rejected him properly, she could move on. But things went on unexpectedly, as her love for a certain boy won't die down. Her heart would be most active with him, for him. Only him…

Kou makes her feel alive. Happiness, sadness, pain… and after all that comes the emotion that is only meant for him… love…

"I love Kou so much." She mumbled, grasping her phone that says 7:30pm to her heart.

The soothing wind is blowing through the strands of her hair. She didn't care if it covered her face. No one could see her like this. Not with these tears.

It was getting late. Maybe Kou wouldn't show up after all? Tears again threaten to fall from her brown orbs.

"Yoshioka-san?" a bodiless voice stated.

* * *

"Kou-kun," said Narumi confronting him. "Come with me."

Kou looks down for a moment as he shifted his weight from left to his right foot. He slung his bag over his shoulder looking bored. He then stared at her with his pitch black eyes, as if piercing through her soul; he was totally showing her no emotion. Kou continued to step forward even with Narumi in the way. He then stopped on his tracks when he and Narumi were side by side. Narumi was looking on her feet now. She then clenched her fists on her hands as if crushing something.

"N-Ne, Kou-kun" She stuttered, "Let's visit my dad's grave."

Kou kept looking at the road ahead.

"I feel really lonely today." She continued. "If I haven't met you today, I may have been acting all depressed till bedtime." Narumi then forced a smile, glancing at Kou's face.

Kou closed his eyes for two seconds then forced out a tired sigh. "Today's not a good time." He replied, and then opened his eyes. "Besides, isn't your dad in Nagasaki?"

Narumi then grabbed Kou's arm and hugged it tightly. "Haha, you're right Kou-kun."

"Maybe let's grab something to ea-"

"Narumi." Kou cut her off. "I need to go."

Narumi's eyes watered.

"To where?"

Kou then looked at her. Both his and Narumi's gaze met. "Yoshioka." Said he, not breaking eye contact.

Even though it wasn't raining, droplets of water hit the ground. Kou was suddenly pulled by the arm and was forced to face Narumi with millimeters away in between. Kou's eyes then widened as Narumi pulled him by his collar. It was so fast that Kou was caught off guard by this girl in front of him. To his surprise, he then felt the lips of Narumi crushing into his. Kou focused his eyes on the girl who was kissing him. Her eyes were squished shut, as tears flowed down her face. Kou couldn't help but feel sorry for Narumi. This results to leading her on, also breaking this girl's heart into pieces. Breaking Yoshioka's heart in pieces.

"_Yoshioka's heart_."

Narumi then opened her eyes. Her orbs where met by a certain boy's pitch black eyes only looking at her. Kou then placed his hands on her shoulders. Narumi then pulled back as he placed one of her hands on top of Kou's hand, their eye contact never breaking.

"Will you go out with me?" Narumi stated.

Kou then pulled her close, hugging her. Narumi hugged him back, pressing herself to Kou's chest.

"Kou-kun," she whispered. "I love you, go out with me." She confessed again the second time.

She was given with an unsatisfying answer.

* * *

"You're late Ko-" Futaba turned around only to be cut off by the presence of a boy that stood before her. "Kikuchi-kun." She corrected.

"_Kou wouldn't come after all_."

"W-what are you doing here?" Said Futaba as she stood up and dusted her skirt. "It's pretty late so you should go ho-"

"Same for you, Yoshioka-san." Touma cut her off. "I'll bring you home." He then smiled as he offered his hand to his previous girlfriend to hold.

Futaba stared on the ground after hearing Touma's offer.

"Are you waiting for Mabuchi?" he then stated as he lowered his hand to his side.

Futaba's head then suddenly snapped up in an instant, as if like a reflex to Kou's name.

"Eeeeh," Futaba wined, producing a fake smile "Nothing like tha-"

"He's with Narumi-chan."

Futaba then shifted her smile to a surprised look, her eyes full with confusion and sadness as she and Touma's eyes met. "I saw them talking a while ago."

"I see." Said Futaba looking down staring at her feet.

Droplets of water then dropped on the ground together with the sound of thunder.

Both of them were standing still as the rain poured down on them.

"_He chose her after all._."

"Tell me Kikuchi-kun," said Futaba her voice barely inaudible. "How do I unlove Kou?"

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's it for my first Ao Haru Ride Fanfiction.

I'll be posting the second chapter if this gets at least 10 Reviews.

Correction of grammatical/spelling/sentence construction mistakes is appreciated since english is not my mother tongue.

Thank you for your time reading my work.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Philia

Unloving Kou

An Ao Haru Ride Fanfiction

By Kirrah05

Chapter Two

Philia: Least Neutral Love

"How do I unlove Kou?" she asked. Touma's eyes slowly glanced over to Futaba observing her. His eyes then locked on her dripping hair, as the skies unloaded its weight upon them. Clearly, he didn't know what to do to the girl he still has feelings for. He can't bear to see her in this state, to see droplets of water falling from her beautiful eyes. Deep down he is happy, that he's not seeing her with Kou, at the same time sad, because he can't make her light up in joy like that guy does.

Both of them kept still like statues at Sankaku Park. The heavens' made its power seen and voice heard with lightning and thunder.

The droplets were like thousands of little feet running on the ground. Like thousands of ballerinas dancing before their frail forms. Touma clenched both of his fists at his sides. "Yo-yoshikoka-chan" He stuttered but finally breaking silence between them. He took several steps forward to Futaba. He motioned his hand as if he's going to pat her on top of her head as a comforting gesture, but stopped midway. He then lowered his arm and continued staring at Futaba with eyes that are filled with sorrow. Futaba on the other hand didn't even move an inch in her position. Head down with her stands covering her face, arms hanging on her sides as if ready to be on her knees and break down. Clearly, she's using her strength to be able to be on her feet.

The heavens then again made sure that the two of them were aware of its power. At the same time, Kouma extended his arms to his past lover, hugging her in the process.

"I love you, Yoshioka." Touma whispered in her ear. "I love you." He repeated. "I don't care if you still love Kou. Eventually, you'll forget about him." He added as he hugged her tighter onto his arms. "You can learn to love me, I'll never make you cry." He then slowly released his arms on Futaba as he continues to look at her form. With his index finger together with his thumb, he lifted her chin to make her eyes meet his. Both of them were like this for awhile. "To unlove Kou," says Touma never breaking eye contact. "You must only see me." "Tell me you care for me." he added.

In Futaba's hesitation, he found his answer.

"Why?" asked Narumi as both of her arms fell on her sides as if it were lifeless. Kou on the other hand didn't move an inch from hugging her. Narumi's eyes just stared into space as if it was consumed by emptiness that her heart feels. Why is it so hard to love her back? While she's ready to give everything to this guy right in front of her, why isn't it possible to reciprocate her feelings? She'll do everything to make him happy, to make him smile. Why can't Kou love her?

"Why?!" she asked again as she pounded her fists to Kou's chest. Her voice clearly audible with hurt and rage as she continued to try and hurt this boy in front of her.

The black haired boy replied with silence as her cries echoed in the sky together with raindrops the fell upon their forms. Kou then released Narumi from his embrace to meet her gaze. His hands were on her shoulders as the two stood under the rain like statues. Kou's right arm then motioned reaching the top of Narumi's head giving it a pat with their eye contact never breaking. Kou's lips then opened as if saying something barely inaudible that caused Narumi's eyes widen in shock and drop down unto her knees.

Kou kept his stance as he eyed Narumi with pity and regret. A few seconds after that, he placed his jacket over the young girl on the ground to protect her from the rain. The girl remained motionless as Kou used his bag to cover his head then he ran as fast as he could, leaving Narumi alone.

He never ran like this before in his entire life. He ran as if his heart was on the line making him feel the warmth of his own body even at a cold weather like this. He ran till his feet hurt, it doesn't matter as long as he reaches Futaba.

"_To Yoshioka!_"

He came into a curve still running at full speed. To the young boy's dismay, he crashes unto the side walk, then his whole body then being thrown to the ground. He quickly tried to stand up, dusted his pants with one hand he then discovers that he is unable to bear weight on his left leg. Did he break it? He was unsure. Not caring of the injury he just acquired. He continued to walk, limping, dragging the weight of his left foot as he makes his turn to reach Sankaku Park. The only thing that's on his head right now was Yoshioka. He then opened his mobile to try calling her, only finding out it was badly damaged from his fall. Looking at his reflection on his mobile's broken screen, he then continued to drag himself to the meeting place he and Futaba was supposed to meet.

As he reaches his destination, with his condition, he'd rather be blind to see what he saw.

As he dropped his phone to the ground once more, he refuses to see the girl he loves is within the arms of another man. That was all he remembered when darkness consumes him. Kou's consciousness failing as he collapses to the muddy ground.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3: Eros

Unloving Kou

An Ao Haru Ride Fanfiction

By Kirrah05

Chapter Three

Eros: Romance Between Two Lovers

There is this never ending cycle of loving someone. You love them; they're in love with someone else. Then the cycle repeats itself.

We may find the right person to love, but is that person the right one for you? We may give everything. Everything we have or everything we'll be having is given to the person one thinks that he or she will end up with. But if you give everything, nothing will be left for yourself. Well love is definitely blind, or it just doesn't mind. Touma's hand gripped tighter on Futaba's arm as she tries to run to the boy who fallen unto the ground. Futaba's head then looked back at Touma. Both of their eyes then met and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Futaba's eyes shone like stars as she glanced back at her former lover. Touma never saw her eyes like this. She never looked at him with those orbs that are now piercing through his gaze. "_Why can't she look at me like that_." He thought. He then glanced on the ground, as he observed millions of droplets of water falling from the sky.

"Kikuchi-kun," says Futaba that made the boy look at her. "I'm sorry."

What's this? Was he being rejected the second time? Touma's eyes then tightly shut after those words. It hurt. Those words really hurt. He did everything he can do to make this girl happy. He made her smile everyday they were together. He treated her so special so that she could forget Mabuchi. But after all those, all his efforts were in vain. This girl is still in love with that guy. His grip then slowly released on Futaba's arm bringing it to his chest gripping his shirt as tightly as he could. Futaba stared at him in silence as the strands of his hair covered his whole face. Futaba then slowly raised her arm to Touma as if touching him for comfort. Touma's face then flinched away from her hand several millimetres away.

"Go." Were his last words to Futaba.

Loving someone with all your heart clearly isn't enough. With eyes that contained sadness, Touma looked up the sky. "_The Gods are also crying, how pathetic_." He thought. His gaze went back to a certain brunette girl who came to Kou's aid. Even under the rain, she looked so beautiful, elegant and vibrant. To him she was the moon. She shines amidst of the darkness, her light touching everyone within her reach, but she was never meant to be his.

* * *

"_It's... so warm. What is this feeling_?"

Dark orbs then slowly opened. He blinked several times as his vision was still a blur. Where is he? It looked like he's now staring at his ceiling. He was asleep? Was it all a dream? He then tried to sit up. Looking around, it seems that he was in his house, in his own room. He blinked again. His head is spinning. _"What the hell just happened?"_ He thought grasping his head. He was about to get up from his bed, but the sight of Futaba sleeping on his desk stopped him from his actions. He then pushed down his covers revealing several bandages to his left ankle. Surprised, he then stared at the girl inside his room again. _"Did she carry me all the way here alone?"_ several questions popped unto his head one after the other, but decided to leave those things for now. The important thing is both of them were safe and they're together.

The black haired boy then scooted over to be able to reach the brunette. His fingers ran through her hair as she peacefully enjoys her nap. The slow rise and fall of her back must indicate she's in deep sleep right now. Kou observed her closely by closing the gap between their faces. The boy kept his gaze on Futaba's features while he caressed her back. He doesn't mind to stay like this for awhile. With this girl by his side, he felt comfortable and warm. He truly felt he's home and he can't imagine a world without this girl in front of him. The mere thought could make him go insane, indescribable with words.

"Mmmm..Ko-"

Kou then blinked in disbelief. Was she sleep talking? How cute.

The boy then half smiled as he continued to observe her in her sleep.

"I Like you ..Kou." she mumbled.

Kou then gently pressed his forehead against hers as he muffled her hair.

"I like you too" said he.

A few seconds after that, Fuataba's eyes met Kou's.

* * *

"Narumi-san" Says Touma to acknowledge her presence.

She responded with a bow to the blonde. Narumi didn't made eye contact as she avoids the sight of the man in front of her. Shifting her weight from right to left, she then looked at the side to avoid his gaze.

"How was it on your end?" were the words that came out of her mouth.

"Saa," Touma then sighed as he looked on the ground. He then brought up his hand behind his head and motioned as if he was scratching it. "Your plan didn't work out, Narumi-san."

This made Narumi look at Touma. She then folded her arms as she gave him a dagger look as if she's angry at him. Even with some make-up her eyes obviously had been crying the whole night. "So, what's the next plan?" She asked the boy.

Touma eyed her shortly then looked up the sky. He then again sighed with both of his hands in his pocket. "No more plans."

"Are you giving up just like that?!" Narumi snapped at him. "What do you mean no more plans!? Dont you love that gir-"

"I do love her." Touma cut her off looking through Narumi's eyes. "I still love her." He then smiled.

"Then why are you giving up?"

_"Why indeed?" _he mumbled to himself inaudible. Touma has closed his eyes and gave off a fake smile. "When you really do love someone, you want them to be happy." He then opened his eyes and walked closer to Narumi patting her on the head. "Even their happiness means that you're out of their picture."

"I know it does sound a little corny or cliché but-" said he and paused for a moment. "If you truly love someone, let them go. If they come back they're yours..."

Narumi just stood with her eyes watering with her fists on her sides.

"...and if not, it's not meant to be."

End of Chapter three.

**Author's Note: **

That's it for chapter three. Seriously guys, if you like this fic, it wouldn't hurt to review a words would it? It really boosts my motivation to write for more so please, Thank you for understanding.

I would like to ask for your kind consideration for grammar flaws since English is not my mother tongue.

Corrections and REVIEWS are highly appreciated.

Thank you for reading my work.


End file.
